Brufinalipockali
Brufinalipockali is the most popular sport on the planet of Betriation. It is played with two teams, each containing nine players on the field at a time. Special suits are worn during Brufinalipockali games that make the players able to levitate, but only within the boundaries of the playing field. Equipment The ball is 1.5 inches in radius, just slightly smaller than the size of the human fist, so it can be held comfortably. The players wear special suits that allow them to levitate, but only inside the boundaries of the field. Gameplay Each half of the field is split into four sections: the goalie's hemisphere, the one-point zone, the two-point zone, and the three-point zone. For that team, the rest of the other side of the field is the four-point zone. Only a total of 12 substitutions are allowed to be made by each team during the entire game. To win a Brufinalipockali game, one team must win two out of three sets. Each set is twenty minutes long and has no point limit. When a point is scored, a new ball immediately appears in the Central Court and the old ball is removed from play. Each team consists of nine players: one goalie, one camper, three defenders, and four forwards. The goalie must stay in the goalie's hemisphere and cannot normally block the ball from going into the goal. The only time the goalie is allowed to get in the way is when the ball is being thrown at the goal. The camper's job is to stay around the Central Court and wait for a new ball after a point is scored. When the other team has the ball, the camper plays defense. The defenders' job is to help the goalie. They make sure the ball doesn't enter the goal, but they are not allowed in the goalie's hemisphere. The forwards play offence and try to score points. Scoring and Penalties There are five possible ways to gain points: four of them are throwing the ball into the goal from one of the point zones (one, two, three, or four). The final way is to have a free-throw. Free-throws are awarded to teams when the other team gets a certain penalty. Free-throws are worth two points, so the player is allowed to throw it from anywhere in the two-point zone. There are many penalties in Brufinalipockali. Only some are shown here. They are in the format of: (name, points deducted, explanation). Hemisphere Intrusion: 10, player enters the goalie's hemisphere Out of hemisphere: 10, goalie leaves the goalie's hemisphere Out of bounds: 5, player leaves the playing field without a subsitution being called Illegal Touch: 5, player handles the ball illegally Rough-housing: 5, player is violent towards another player Hogging: 5, player remains inside a certain point zone for more than twenty seconds (exception of goalie) Leagues The BBC, or Betriation Brufinalipockali Collection, is the international and intercontinental professional league for Brufinalipockali. Throughout the year, BBC will have games and tournaments to rank teams. At the end of the year, the top eight teams will compete for the Swift Cup, which is the highest honor in Brufinalipockali. Each player on the team that wins the Swift Cup will receive a Swift Ring for themselves. Then, all the teams are ranked from best to worst. A couple days after the final game, drafting will begin. The worst team gets first pick, and it works its way up, making the first place team get last pick. The season begins again not too long after. Most countries have their own college leagues, club leagues, and multiple highschool leagues. However, the teams in these divisions rarely get much publicity. Major BBC Teams Trispedalia Sandike Heat Fondorio Falcons Snoridge Sealions Arbratus Lumberines Lefog Rain Plano Grazers Pastoria Packers Stalik Seeders Elecurl Parkers Frin Point Penguins Miltrar Lizards Storatig Rowers Natumne Narlics Norubit North Lepotrisma Jiaporan Dihoans Aepefestia Centraire Corporals Petre de Subille Kings Depefestio Dragons Nortaire Nocetendrons (Tessarion for Demon of Night) Terranten Tribunals Timbaire Nationals Sudocore Solar Eclipses (Features players from across the Sudocore Region~ Sur du'Opilli and Ilius) Pesseton Pyros (Classical Tessarian for Flame) Occidalius Oxheads (This is an all-state team) Mourtagnioun Mountainmen Dometterre Devils Gregancia Ghosts Category:Culture Category:Sport